


Christmas

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean plans to ask Cas to marry him before Christmas.





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The last couple of things I wrote could get a little teary, but I don't think anyone could be sad about this one. It's pure fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy

Dean and Cas had been dating for close to two years, which Dean was beginning to find a little odd. It wasn’t necessarily the length of time or the commitment it took; these things had been relatively easy with Cas. He’d suspected that Cas was the one for him within six months of dating him, but that had made the entirety of their relationship all the more important to Dean. So, he’d taken it slow. They’d waited a year before Dean suggested that they move in together. That had been nearly a year ago and things were going great. There was no one in the world Dean would rather be with

_It’s time I do this._ Dean told himself as he stared at the rings he’d hidden in his locker at the garage.  Christmas was coming and Dean could think of no better gift for himself than to have Cas agree to be his husband. Of course, just as he decided he was going to do it, he was seized with doubts. What if Cas said no? After all, Dean was just a simple car mechanic, what could he offer a great guy like Cas? If Cas said no, would they break up? Dean’s stomach twisted and he started to put the ring back into its hiding place.

“Are you finally going to ask that man of yours to marry you, Brother?”  Benny’s voice was unexpected, so Dean jumped when the man clapped him on the back.

Dean looked down at the tungsten ring etched with bees. “I want to, Benny.”

“What’s the holdup?”

Dean knew he could trust Benny not to tell, so he took a breath and told him. “What if he says no?”

Benny was quiet and appeared to be thinking, which made Dean worry. “He’s not going to say no, Brother.  We all know that he’s nuts about you. Just last week he brought you lunch every day. That had to have taken time and effort. You don’t do that for just anyone.”

That was true. Cas worked across town and the effort of driving to the garage likely took up all of his lunch hour. Dean hadn’t known why his boyfriend had done this, particularly since it meant that Cas was buying lunch every day. It had been undeniably sweet and Dean had found other ways to pay him back at home. (They’d had a lot of sex that week.) Still, Benny’s comment didn’t make Dean feel more confident.

Benny went on, seeming to know Dean wasn’t convinced. “Look, if he doesn turn you down then he wasn’t the one and we will be there to get you through it.” Benny nudged Dean’s shoulder.  “You know that won’t happen. You knew when you bought that ring.”

Dean looked at the cheerful band again. “Yeah. You’re right. I’ve known.”

“So go get him.”

Dean nodded as he tucked the box into his pocket. He already knew how he was going to do it.

***

Castiel had been looking forward to the weekend throughout his work week. Last Christmas, he and Dean had gone out to pick out a Christmas tree together to go in their first apartment. They had gone the first weekend in December and had made a day of it. After they had the tree, they’d picked out ornaments to put on it and then had gone out for a lunch of soup and hot cocoa. The whole day had felt magical to Cast; Dean’s eyes had lit up as they’d picked everything out and Cas had fallen in love with him a little more.

It was the first weekend in December now and while they hadn’t talked about it, Cas knew they were going. Sure enough, Dean woke him bright and early Saturday morning.

“Good morning, Sunshine!” Dean said as he grabbed the blankets off of Castiel and exposed his warm, bare flesh to the cool air of their bedroom.

Cas whined as he groped blindly for the blankets, his head covered by his pillow and his eyes still firmly shut.

“Come on, Babe.” Dean poked Cas in the side as he sat down next to him. “I’ve got breakfast and coffee already made. “It’s Christmas tree day!”

Cas sat up with a grumble, still blinking sleepily when Dean bussed his lips with a kiss then slipped out of his reach before he could go back for more. He sighed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. His eyes were barely open when he walked into the kitchen fully dressed. He loved Christmas tree day but why did it have to start so early?

When he said as much to Dean, his boyfriend had answered, “So we can get a good tree before they are all gone.” Cas didn’t point out that the farm had been open for a couple of weeks and that ship had already sailed.

An hour later, they were tromping around a Christmas tree farm in the snow with a hatchet. It had started snowing when they got there and snowflakes drifted lazily down to land in their hair and on their shoulders. Occasionally, they stopped to debate the merits of a tree. (“What about this one, Cas?” “It’s too fat, it’ll take up most of the living room.”) The morning passed as they eliminated more trees. (“Dean, look at this one.” “It’s a nice tree Cas, but it’s too tall.” “Are you sure?” “I am Babe, stop pouting.” “I am not pouting.”) All in all, it took close to an hour to find one that was perfect. Thankfully, it wasn’t too cold or windy, though it was still snowing. Cas was cold and ready for hot food and cocoa, regardless.

“This is it.” He said decisively, taking a glance at Dean. His boyfriend nodded, shifting foot to foot as if nervous. Cas had no clue why that would be. He turned back to face the tree, and then held out his hand toward Dean without looking. “Hand me the hatchet.”

A minute went by without any reaction. No hatchet was given to him. Silence stretched as he frowned. Had Dean gone somewhere? Why hadn’t he said something? “Dean?” Cas turned and there was his boyfriend, on one knee before him. “Dean!” His eyes widened.

“Cas … Babe, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You gotta know that by now.” Dean reached a shaking hand into his coat pocket and drew out a ring box.

This was happening. It was actually happening! Butterflies exploded in Castiel’s stomach as Dean opened the box to reveal a shiny black band. The box was shaking violently because Dean was so nervous. How could Dean ever think he’d say no? He opened his mouth to say as much.

Dean spoke first. “No, let me … let me do this right.” He took a breath and looked up into Castiel’s eyes with a green gaze that was both nervous and hopeful. A snowflake landed on the tip of his nose. “I love you, Castiel Novak. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Cas surged forward to hook his fingers into Dean’s coat in order to haul his boyfriend up out of the snow. “A thousand times yes!” He wrapped Dean, his fiancé, into his arms. “I love you, Dean Winchester. Nothing would make me happier than marrying you to become Mr. Winchester.”

“Thank god. I had no clue what I was going to do if you said no.” Dean smiled sheepishly and Castiel leaned in to kiss the expression off of his face.

It took some fumbling to get Cas out of his gloves so they could put the ring on his finger. That’s when he saw the engraved bees and kissed Dean again until they were both breathless. After that, they cut down the tree and then hurried home so Dean could make them soup and cocoa. The tree got decorated (with Cas admiring his ring every so often) and much later, they made love on the couch under the glow of decorated branches. (They ended up sneaking to the court house the following Friday to exchange their vows with Charlie and Benny looking on, but that’s a completely different story.)


End file.
